


🍪二百一十四块小饼干的故事🍪

by Cherryran214



Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Karlie Kloss, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, G!P Karlie, Girl Penis, Omega Taylor Swift, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryran214/pseuds/Cherryran214
Summary: 一篇从二月份拖到四月份的情人节贺文都是因为我把胳膊摔断了_(:з」∠)_烤包出品，糖份保证！Lofter：烤包_
Relationships: Karlie Kloss/Taylor Swift
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	🍪二百一十四块小饼干的故事🍪

二百一十二，二百一十三，二百一十四。

整整二百一十四块奶油糖霜爱心小饼干。她数了三遍，一块不多，一块不少。

Karlie把裱花袋放下，用手腕抹了一下额头上的汗，面粉在她的脸颊上留下一道洁白的印子。她近乎颤抖地吸了一口气，然后退后一步，欣赏起桌台上的杰作。

良久，她把双手抱在胸前，露出了一个快活的微笑。她甚至揉了揉眼睛，以确认面前的景象不是幻想。简直不敢相信，她真真切切地做成了二百一十四块小饼干。

她抬头看向厨房墙壁上挂着的吊钟，不知不觉中已经到晚上九点了，她稍稍惊讶地咬着嘴唇。这个吊钟还是去年复活节时Taylor送给她的——一只挎着篮子的小鸡崽，每到整点就下一个蛋。寻找到各种各样令人惊叹的奇特又可爱的小玩意儿，是Taylor形形色色的本领之一。

哦，Taylor的本领可多了，多到Karlie数也数不过来。唱歌，写作，厨艺，她甚至还会弹吉他！Taylor所做的每一件事仿佛都有让Karlie目瞪口呆的能力。然而，她最大的本事或许是连本人都没有意识到的，那便是把Karie的心攥得紧紧的，让她被迷得神魂颠倒。

听起来似乎很俗气和肉麻。没办法，她的嘴比较笨，拿手的或许也就只有制作点心了。这却获得了Taylor的青睐。Taylor总是一边笑嘻嘻地叫着她「小厨师」，一边踮起脚把她厨师帽下的棕发揉得乱七八糟。如果Taylor现在在这里的话，八成又要揶揄她做这么多小饼干是想干什么，要把自己撑成一个大胖子吗？然后再用拳头捶两下自己的腹肌。

「要是把这些腹肌吃没了，我可是会跟着别的Alpha跑的哦。」她说不定还会这么调侃着。

Karlie把盛有爱心小饼干的盘子放入冰箱里，开始着手收拾着凌乱的残局。其实二百一十四个小饼干的主意还是Taylor提出来的呢，只不过说者无心听者有意。Taylor大概是不记得，她却是的确记下来了。

Karlie的眼神不自觉地飘向日历，明天真的便是星期五了。她似乎听见了自己砰砰的心跳，震耳欲聋地在胸腔里蹦着。明天将会是一个十分特殊的日子。

今年的情人节是一个星期五。两周前的午餐时Taylor就告诉她，她希望Karlie能在情人节下午来到她家里一起庆祝。正好她同样是这么想的，如果Taylor不开口，她也打算约她去Santa Monica海滩看落日。她明天上午要回家庆祝妈妈的生日，下午走一号公路去Taylor家。Taylor向往着一号公路上的Big Sur许久了，Karlie一直在为此偷偷攒钱，她希望能给女朋友一个惊喜。

二月十四日对她们两人而言一直是个非常重要的日子——今年的情人节是她们认识的两周年纪念日，交往一周年纪念日。天知道第一次相逢时她便已经完完全全地被Taylor惊艳住了。当房檐上挂着的玻璃风铃发出清脆的声响时，她抬起了头，只见一位披着大衣的女人推开了玻璃门，二月份的洛杉矶清晨仍是寒凉的。女人一只手取下太阳镜，熟练地把它挂在衬衫的领口上，一头耀眼的金发在肩膀上飘扬，红唇闪烁于阳光下。好在女人正专注于研究菜单，否则Karlie在柜台后面张着嘴的痴呆模样肯定会被一览无遗的尽收眼底。

她鼓着勇气，平复着躁动不安的心悸，用自己最大的努力喊道「欢迎光临」，却没敢站起身子。

Karlie自顾自地笑了，一边在洗手池的泡沫中刷着碗碟。每次想到Taylor她总是会笑得像个傻瓜一样。Taylor也经常这么称呼她，「小傻瓜」。Karlie不否认，她的确比较愣，有时候或许有些太木楞了，以至于惹得Taylor生气。这时候她只能手忙脚乱地把女朋友搂进怀里。她向天发誓她绝对没有惹Taylor生气的样子。她哪儿敢呀，对她来说Taylor如同高高在上的女神一般，捧在手里怕摔了，含在嘴里怕化了。表白的那一天，她早已做好被拒绝的准备了，所以当Taylor点头的那一刻她甚至想掐自己的胳膊一把。毕竟，把暗恋了很久的女神追到手这种事不是天天都会发生的。

Karlie把湿毛巾拧干，厨房收拾得差不多了。Taylor叫她「清洁狂魔」，她没有，她只是喜欢干干净净整整齐齐的厨房，与了解每一种厨具都在哪里的感觉。去Taylor家或是在她自己家吃饭时，她也总是打扫战场的那个。怎么能让女神那双白嫩的手做这些粗活呢？在Karlie心中，Omega从来都是应该被悉心呵护的。但Taylor从不承认自己很柔弱，她让Karlie相信她的能力，相信她的身体。

「就算把我弄坏也没关系。」Taylor直视着她的眼睛，笃定地说道。

弄坏？这个词一百年都没在她的词典里出现过。她从小就明白，点心做坏了都是无法复原的，烤糊了的饼干不能放进烤箱重来一遍，误放成盐的蛋糕也没法通过再加糖来补救。何况是活生生的人呢？而且她对自己的力气一贯有十分清楚的认识。小时候，学校里的拔河比赛，有她的那一组准赢。妹妹们从小就不愿和她打架，因为她一个人对她们两个一起上都绰绰有余。Kimby总是气呼呼地叫她「傻大个儿」，爸爸妈妈也嘱咐她不要和同学起摩擦。上初中时，一次班里的男生和她争吵，她当时特别生气。结果那个男生突然一脸惊恐地转身跑走了，她感到莫名其妙，低头一看，才发现手中握着的保温杯不知何时已经被她捏扁了。在大学里，她的第一任女朋友也是因为这个提出了分手，她从来没有在一个晚上喝过那么多酒。

哦Taylor，面对如此纤细的Taylor，她如何敢丢掉自己的谨慎？她时时刻刻都在注意控制自己的力量，害怕稍稍不留神就会在那白净的肌肤上留下淤青和红痕。亵渎女神本身大概已经是不可饶恕的罪孽了。她简直恨不得把Taylor供起来养。虽然女朋友郑重地告诉她「你的一切我都接受」，虽然她比她大，可光是看着那个子小小的金发Omega在她眼前蹦来蹦去，湛蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着星星，兴奋地拽着她的衣角向她说这说那，真的，对这孩子气的一幕，她觉得她永远不会腻。

Karlie把手在毛巾上擦干。她看着自己的手，指尖正在微微地战栗着。她控制不住，一想到明天紧张之情便像源源不断的江河一样奔流不息。Kimby还一直嘱咐她，千万别把明晚这个重要的时刻搞砸了。应该不会的，她用她这辈子积攒的运气祈祷她不会搞砸。

在她还没意识到的时候，脑子里早已全部盛满关于Taylor的事情了。她知道她喜欢薄荷味的冰淇淋，喜欢在咖啡里加很多牛奶，喜欢七成熟的牛排和烤得焦透的小土豆。她也知道她喜欢她的腹肌，喜欢她强壮的体格。Taylor从不掩饰这些，而且每次碰见她锻炼，或是仅仅在搬运纸箱和货物时，女朋友炽热的视线都会如影随形地黏着她，口水都甚至快从嘴角滴出来了。大抵也只有这种机会能让她放下矜持。

“我是很矜持的！”Taylor鼓着脸颊，气呼呼地望着她。

“好好，你最矜持了。”Karlie忍俊不禁地摩挲着她的金发。

“我只是…”Taylor低下头，眼光四处飘散着，“有一点嗜好而已…”

一点点特殊的嗜好，Taylor在心里加了一句。

Taylor清楚这一切是怎么开始的。十二岁的时候，她是一个最最普通不过的七年级女孩，戴着一副黑框眼镜，总是坐在教室的后排。她记得，那是一个五月份的周三，夏天刚刚开始，池塘里的水还泛着凉意。下午最后一堂课拖堂了，所以打完下课铃后，她和Abigail匆匆忙忙背起书包，去参加每个星期的游泳社团，Abigail甚至没来得及去厕所。只不过那一天，当她们好不容易冲进游泳池的大厅前，却发现Omega更衣室前竖着一块大大的黄色告示牌：「正在清扫，请勿入内」。

“怎么办？”Taylor焦急地看向Abigail，“我们已经要迟到了，教练会骂死我们的，他比邻居Ben爷爷家的狗还凶。”

Abigail四处打量着，“看来，只剩下一个办法，我们只能借用Beta的更衣室了。”

“…可以的吗？你知道学校是有明文规定的，就刻在门口的板子上。”Taylor小心翼翼地回头指了指，提醒着好友。

“真是的，小乖乖女，这个时候你还考虑什么授受不亲的问题啊。我和你一样，万万不想被教练抓到。”Abigail一把拉起她的手，“再说，我们已经上中学了，不是小孩子了，打破一些小规则也没问题的。”

Abigail从小就这么风风火火，Taylor早已习惯了由她来做所有决定了。“哎呀，我实在憋不住了，你先进去吧，等我尿完马上来找你。”

Taylor无奈地摇了摇头，看着好友一溜烟儿跑走的背影。然后她转过身，咽下一口唾沫，望着Beta更衣室的入口，鼓起勇气迈了进去。

里头黑漆漆的，没有什么声响。Taylor抓着书包带，探头探脑地溜进更衣室最里面的角落，心里祈祷着没有人发现她。还真没有人发现她，大家八成早出去集合了。她暗暗松了一口气，赶忙脱下身上的衣服，一边把泳衣从书包里掏出来，

她都快换完了，Abigail还没有回来。Taylor只能干着急，也不知道是不是掉进马桶里了，需要打电话叫人捞出。正在此时，她忽然听见一串脚步声从远处传来。

原来，Beta的更衣室和Alpha的更衣室共用一条走廊。Taylor以前从不知道这个，她怎么会知道呢，她又没有进来过。所以她也不可能料到，当她转过头时，看见的会是一个九年级的Alpha男生站在走廊尽头，左手拧开矿泉水瓶的盖子，然后举起来咕嘟咕嘟地往嘴里灌着，胳膊上健壮的肌肉清晰无比。他大概是刚刚训练完，正准备去洗澡。应该是的，因为他从柜子里拿出了一套新衣服。

接着，他慢慢地解开了下身裹着的白色毛巾。

我。的。天。哪。

Taylor呆愣地张着嘴，仿佛被雷劈中了一般。她根本无法清晰地思考，大脑彻彻底底是一片混乱。她甚至没有发现Abigail不知何时跳到她的身后，拍了拍她的肩膀，“嘿，你在这儿傻站着干啥呢？”

Taylor整个人快跳了起来，“妈呀，你可吓死我了！”

“明明是你在发呆，还怪我。”Abigail撇了撇嘴，“你已经换好泳衣啦？挺快的嘛。等我一下，我也马上换好。”

她正要拉开书包拉链，又猛地转回来凑到好友面前，担心地端详着Taylor，又摸了摸她的额头，“你怎么啦？脸这么红，不会是发烧了吧？”

Taylor尽量若无其事地拿下Abigail的手，“我没事啦，没有发烧，可能…可能是因为这里有些太闷了。”她下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，却感觉脸颊更烫了。

“闷？我还觉得太凉了呢，你瞧，我的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。”Abigail伸出一只胳膊，“真奇怪，你平常那么怕冷，怎么今天又叫起热来了？”

“哎呀，你现在不怕教练了？”这下换成Taylor推着好友了，“快点换吧！你已经浪费太多时间了，到时候我还得陪你被骂。”

那天晚上，从学校回到家后，Taylor径直跑回了房间。她跟妈妈说自己不是很饿，晚一点再吃饭。接着，她甩下肩上的书包，扑通一声栽到了床上。

她一整个下午都在和自己作斗争，但她就像是小白熊实验里的测试者，越说不要想象小白熊，白色的小熊越是天花乱坠地填满她的大脑。天知道她是怎么和Abigail躲过教练的一通批评，心不在焉地练习完，又在天黑之前赶回家的。

Taylor把头埋进枕头。她想起上周生物课刚刚讲过的第四章第二篇的内容，关于「生理卫生」知识的。书上描述了做爱是怎么一回事，Alpha的腺体，Omega的穴道，还有性交的姿势与方式。干巴巴的文字和毫无美感的学术性图片，已经足以让这些刚上初中的毛头小孩激动好久。

她翻了一个身，凝望着天花板，心脏砰砰直跳。脑海中的画面控制不住地飘向在更衣室里看到的一幕。当那个九年级的Alpha男生——她都不知道他的名字——当他下身裹着的毛巾掉到地板上后，Taylor觉得自己的眼睛快从眼眶里掉出来了。妈妈咪呀，那样粗壮，红肿的东西是真正存在的吗？这是她有生以来第一次亲眼见到Alpha的腺体，以前那一直是个遥远的概念，只是在生物课上听老师敲着黑板讲解，或是从朋友们嘻嘻哈哈地小声谈论中得到的小道消息。

她很确定，今天下午她受到的冲击不是一般地大。那么狰狞的巨物——Taylor咬着自己的手指头——以后真的，真的会插进她的身体里吗？明明…明明她身下的入口那么小，连一根手指头都塞不进去。而且，真的会像那些小说电影里描述的一样，做爱是一件很舒服的事吗？

或许…可能是吧，想象着有一个高大强壮的Alpha从身后环绕住她，舔舐着她的耳垂，温柔地抚摸着她的腰。下身却是狂风暴雨般的顶弄，以非同一般的力量贯穿着她。在她的想象中，不知为何，那会是一根远远超越常人尺寸的巨龙，拥有紫红色的头部，茎身布满了青筋，足以令她疼痛，足以让她尖叫，足以把她撑坏。

那天晚上，在她十二年的人生中，Taylor头一回体会到了双腿夹着枕头摩擦的乐趣。

十六岁的暑假，她迎来了她的初次发情。好在她还有所准备，一是源于生物课把一切解释得明明白白（感谢学校，虽然她以前十分讨厌那些考试），二是因为Abigail，好友比她大一点，也比她早半年经历发情期。她由此得知了许多经验。所以她几个月前便早早准备好了按摩棒，藏在她书桌抽屉的最下层，和日记本一块儿放在里面。不要问她是怎么买到这玩意儿的，她可是忍住了很强的羞耻心，她觉得她这辈子的勇气都花在这一件事情上了，同时还借用了她弟弟万圣节面具的帮助。

那正是夏天最炎酷的时节，她满头大汗地从午觉中醒来。爸妈在上班，弟弟去同学家打游戏了，家里只有她一个人。她滑下床，跑去打开空调，把冷气拨到最大。然而雪糕和溢满冰块的水都无法让她镇静下来。热，热死了。

她把上衣和裤子全部扒掉，只剩下一件薄薄的小背心和内裤。那是从身体底处点燃的一把火，蔓延到了她的五脏六腑。她都不记得自己是怎么躺回的床上，她的双腿格外地酥麻，力气仿佛一下子全被抽走了。她躁动不安地扭动着，小屁股在一阵一阵发烫。身下的床单全被汗湿了，或许还夹杂着除了汗以外的其他东西。那真是无法言喻的奇异滋味，超越了她小时候溜冰时摔骨折的难受——这是一种煎熬，但并非纯粹痛苦，更像是一百只蚂蚁在你身上爬，是一种饥渴，一种深入骨髓的痒。Taylor突然无端感到想要舔些什么物体，比如说硬一点的，能直接塞进来更好。

塞进来？她迷糊的大脑蓦地清醒了一下，像是闪过一道光。她用胳膊努力撑起身体，艰难地爬向床对面的书桌，轻轻拉开第五个抽屉，在里面摸索了一会儿，好不容易拿出了那根粉色的，花了她一个月的零花钱买下的按摩棒——还有一个月的勇气。当时她在自助售卖机前犹豫了很久，最终选定了她最满意的这根。它有两个头，这抓住了她的眼睛，一边大一边小，大的那一端很大，以一个十六岁的小处女眼光来看。至于其他什么旋转刺激电动之类的功能，她不是特别在乎。她在意的只有尺寸，再说她的钱也负担不起太豪华的。

Taylor用颤抖的手勾住内裤的边，缓缓地褪到脚踝。她惊讶地发现内裤已经湿透了，莫名其妙的液体还在顺着大腿往下淌。她觉得自己如同一个汩汩喷涌的泉眼。

她的内心其实有一个幻想对象，是隔壁班那个叫Adam的男生。哦，Adam可以说是他们十年级的级草，长得又高又帅，打得一手好篮球，成绩也没得说。有多少Omega整天围着他发花痴，上课下课的路上总有人红着脸给他递情书，他的书桌上总是放着各式各样的礼物，从花到巧克力到泰迪熊到音乐盒，应有尽有。

相比之下，Taylor那点小小的暗恋似乎就算不上什么了。

然而，再多的听闻也比不上实践。十六岁的第一个发情期，Taylor是顺利度过了，尽管和她憧憬的稍微有点不一样——在尝试了几次后，她沮丧地发现粗的那一端的确太大了。每次稍微进去一个头，她都感到下面火辣辣地疼，要被撕裂成两半了，她不得不赶快停下。还是细的一端比较适合她连手指都没塞进去过的嫩径，即便她的臂力不太行，没抽插两下就累得瘫软，但仍旧让自己尖叫了好几回。当然，妈妈赶回来后叫她吃下的抑制剂帮了主要的忙，发情期Omega的胃口是很难用按摩棒满足的。

她的初夜献给了大学室友Emily，在她们交往两个月后。她承认那天晚上她是喝多了一点，可是在万圣节夜的派对上，怎么可能不喝多呢？更别提那些震耳欲聋的音乐和摩肩接踵的舞步。虽然她才十九岁，没到合法饮酒的年龄，可她相信每个人小时候都做过偷尝爸妈的酒这种事。

她后来想，那天晚上她做的唯一错误的决定，就是喝得有点太多了。她是清楚自己的酒量的——一沾立倒型，她仍旧没有拒绝Emily递过来的一杯又一杯液体，红的白的黄的什么颜色的都有。她怀疑Emily的目的其实就是要把她灌醉。好吧，她的目的达到了，因为Taylor已经晕晕乎乎完全找不着北了。似乎有至少五个Alpha想来牵她的手或摸她的腰，以请她跳舞的名义，都被Emily恶狠狠地瞪走了。后来她是被背回宿舍的，她模糊地记得搂着Emily的脖子，玫瑰味洗发露的气味，以及夜空里闪烁的星星。

她知道Emily暗恋她很久了。她会偷偷用她的沐浴乳和手霜，在食堂里一定要和她坐在一张桌子上。有一段时间Taylor总是发现自己的内裤不翼而飞，隔一段日子消失一条，她只好买上一堆内裤备用。她渐渐想明白，大概是被某个室友藏起来了，这是最合理的解释，她不觉得阳台上的风有那么强，而且每次除了内裤什么都不会刮跑。她从没有明说什么。但真正捅破纸的一幕，要到大一下学期结业的晚上。

首先，她要声明，她可不是故意偷看的。那是一个星期五，奋战了一周好不容易结束了所有的期末考试。傍晚她从食堂回来，准备收拾收拾箱子周末回家。宿舍里静悄悄的，室友们八成都出去放飞自我了。她迈进黑漆漆的宿舍，顺手打开灯，想先去趟洗手间。

走到门口时，一种奇怪的声音忽然抓住了她的耳朵，非常细微并且压抑，不注意根本听不见。Taylor的好奇心被勾起来了，况且洗手间的门还开了一条小缝，她靠近一步，不经意地往里一瞥——

她完全没有预料到她会看见什么，起码她没有做好心理准备。她看见她的室友Emily正背对着她，站在淋浴室旁边，皮带解开，牛仔裤褪到脚踝处。但她仿佛并不是要去洗澡的样子，没有拿浴巾和换洗的衣服，什么都没有——除了左手中攥着的一条粉色蕾丝内裤。而她的右手在往下伸，伸进了四角裤里，那里已经鼓起了一座帐篷。

然后，她似乎握住了什么物体，一边上下揉搓着，一边把粉色蕾丝内裤按在自己的鼻子上，贪婪地呼吸着。

门缝的外面，Taylor宛若被咒语定住了一般，呆呆地望着Emily的动作。她怀疑那就是她上个月丢失的粉色蕾丝内裤，不，她确定那是她的粉色蕾丝内裤。所以这就是内裤频繁丢失的原因？是被Emily拿走的？她拿走…原来是为了做这种事？她一直在做吗？做了多久了？再加上眼前无比冲击的画面，Taylor觉得自己无法思考了。说起来，Omega跟Alpha本来就不应该住同一间宿舍的不是吗？可他们学校比较开放，无论男女，Alpha还是Beta还是Omega，都可以住在一个屋檐下。Taylor好像没有觉得这有太大不妥，直到今天。

“啊…Taylor…”

她惊得差点跳起来，然而她发现Emily并没有注意到自己，只是在无意识地唤着她的名字。这一声低吟也把她拉回了现实。妈呀，她在做什么？躲在厕所外头，偷看着室友闻着自己的内裤，叫着自己的名字，幻想着自己自渎？虽然她不清楚Emily的脑袋里到底是些什么画面，但绝对是关于自己。而且以那撑起的帐篷程度来看，比她记忆中上一次所见到的——那还是七年之前——尺寸貌似要大多了，毕竟小孩子不能和成年人比，更不能和勃起的成年人比。哦天，光是想象一下，如果那样大的东西要插进来的话……

“啊…Taylor…我想操你…”

一股白浊的液体喷射而出。外面，Taylor捂着脸，飞也似地逃到了图书馆。

当Emily在大二开学的那一天向她表白时，她稀里糊涂地点点头也就答应了。反正有人表白总比没有人表白好，不是吗？她那个时候是比较傻，或者说十分天真。不过大家都比较傻，交往了两个月也没有太多实质性的进展，顶多是牵牵抱抱亲亲小嘴。她的初吻同样给了Emily，但和她曾经想象的浪漫场景不一样。实际上，Emily亲过来的那一刻，不知为何，她的心里闪过了一丝小小的遗憾。

所以，在Emily把她从派对背回来，打开了隔壁房间的门，把她放在了自己床上后，Taylor没有反抗，也没有拒绝。主要是由于酒精麻痹了她的中枢神经。她把责任推给酒，这样她就不用面对自己内心里的雀跃的期待——她实在是好想尝尝被大肉棒填满的感觉啊，那自十二岁就出现在她梦里的渴望，越大越好，越凶狠对待她越好。

但是对第一次的Omega来说，Emily真是太鲁莽了，脱下裤子就猴急地要往里头顶，根本不管前戏不前戏。她也喝了不少酒。Taylor确信自己感到了进入那一瞬间的撕裂，或许还有一两滴血落在了床上。她很惊讶在如此混沌的状态下，她竟然还记得让Emily戴上套。她的确有一盒避孕套，防艾滋病宣传日上免费发放的，随手塞在了抽屉里，可没想到会在万圣节夜用上。

她咬着枕头，有时是嘴唇，承受着背后狂风暴雨的般的侵略。丝毫没有章法，经常撞得她失声尖叫。会动的肉棒和按摩棒简直是天差地别，想想也是，她的臂力怎么能和Alpha的腰力比呢？她不知道该说是欢愉更多还是痛苦更多，大概各占一半。至少她确认了自己对大尺寸的「特殊喜好」不是叶公好龙——即便在十二岁时那听起来很像是。

当大肉棒一点一点劈开层层嫩肉，狠狠擦过阴道里的各处敏感，然后猛地撞在宫口前的那一刻，天呐，Taylor看见了满天的星星向她坠落下来，全身的毛孔都仿佛张开了一样。天堂地狱大概都不过如此。

这种从四面八方袭来快把她溺死在里头的快感，浅浅品尝过一次，她的身体便永远不会忘记。

第二天早上，她是自己走回房间的，准确地说她是扶着墙一步一步蹒跚着蹭回去的。双腿间火辣辣地痛楚比昨晚更清晰了，加上宿醉后的头疼欲裂，哪一点都和她小时候想象过的初夜后的甜蜜温存丝毫不相同。Emily躺在床上呼呼大睡，似乎劈下一个雷她也不会醒。

令她不得其解的是，接下来的两个星期Emily都在躲着她，也不和她交流，在食堂里也坐得远远的，就连出入宿舍的时间都特意选得特别早或特别晚，连照面也打不着。等到第三个星期，她干脆就搬到别的宿舍了。寒假前，Taylor在茶余饭后听大家谈论，Emily转到别的学校去了。

她有没有真正喜欢过Emily呢？她扪心自问。大概是有的，她无法忽视Emily眼中的火花，她偏要挤在自己旁边时的得意，以及看见她和其他女生嬉笑时那种小小的嫉妒。然而谁说得清喜欢是什么呢？尤其是这种懵懂的初恋，又没有人教过她该怎么办。不过这件事Emily做得实在不地道，这是Abigail下的结论，不仅不地道，简直罪该万死。她在电话里破口大骂Emily那个拔屌无情的渣Alpha。认识这么多年，Taylor从未见过好友如此生气。Abigail叫Taylor忘了那个贱人，前方有无比美好的未来在等待她。

在二十二岁那一年，她邂逅了那个她所以为的「无比美好的未来」。她是在巴黎旅行的时候遇见的Dianna。在埃菲尔铁塔下的画廊里，她望着人群中那个举着红酒杯的金色长发女人，用熟练流畅的法语和身旁的同伴交谈，时不时捂着嘴笑起来，杯中的红酒随着肩膀的抖动而摇晃着。Taylor感到自己的心跳漏了一拍。她比Emily更高大，比Emily更强壮，比Emily更成熟，馥郁的Alpha气息笼罩在周围。还有那花花公子的光环，多少女孩狂热地、不顾一切地献出自己的身体和心灵，只是为了能被爹地带回床上疼爱一番。哦天，Taylor怎么逃脱得掉呢，她就像令人怜悯的飞蛾般身不由己。尽管Abigail苦口婆心地劝过，她觉得Dianna的人品不太不信。当Dianna在奔驰的玛莎拉蒂上向她表白时，她仍旧把好友的警告抛在了脑后，不假思索地同意了。

Taylor每每回想起这一幕时，总是禁不住笑着叹息自己昔日的天真。她早该听Abigail的不是吗？俗话说当局者迷旁观者清。但当Dianna一只手搭在方向盘上，另一只手放在她的大腿根的时候，她如何能谨慎地思考呢？她的脑子混沌得跟糨糊一样，眼前好像蒙上了一层雾气，湿漉漉的。更加湿漉漉的地方还不是那里。Dianna的手越发往里伸了——在川流不息的大街上，市中心最繁忙的十字路口前，就那么几分钟等红绿灯的功夫。她轻巧地挑开Taylor牛仔短裤的扣子，勾住内裤的边缘，沿着布料缓缓地上下滑动着。

Taylor可怜巴巴地瑟缩在副驾驶座上。她的本能反应有多激动，理智便有多紧张。这太大胆了，超出了她的羞耻心能承受的范围，随便什么人路过都能看见她们在做什么。车窗甚至都是摇下来的，她不知道Dianna是真觉得热，还是纯粹想看她困窘的模样。

她慌张地握住年长女人的手腕，想让她停下，至少…至少等回到酒店房间再说。但Dianna倾过身，凑近她满是红晕的脸颊。一边舔咬着她的耳垂，一边在她耳畔戏谑地低语，“小荡妇，装什么纯洁，不就喜欢我这么对你吗？”

Taylor打了一个寒颤。她能听见Dianna喉头的笑声，因为她的牛仔裤已经湿透了。

她不愿意承认，然而的确如Dianna所说的那样，一看到肉棒她就像一只小母狗似的摇晃着屁股，迫不及待想让那玩意儿捅进自己流口水的小穴。Dianna的尺寸比Emily的要大得多，每次都能噎得她翻白眼。她喜欢粗暴，喜欢脏话，喜欢快要裂开的感觉，最好还能射满自己一肚子，叫自己三天下不了床。她十二岁的小幻想如今变成了每晚都会发生的现实，若是遇上Dianna发情的日子。

不幸的是，Dianna了解这点，而且了解她的身体似乎比她还清楚，并把她变成了自己的泄欲器具。

Taylor也曾经恨过，恨自己淫乱的身体。否则她也不会被Dianna玩弄于股掌间许久，呼之即来挥之即去，利用自己的感情。她是真的喜欢过那个年长的女人，如飞蛾扑火一般奉献自己的感情。她猜想，她唯一没有准许的便是被标记。她的内心仿佛总有一道细微的声音，告诉她现在不是时候，这不是对的那个人。后来证明，这个决定是极度明智的，以及Abigail的预言永远是正确的。

她记得太清楚了，那一晚宛如一道刻印，生生地凿进了她的记忆深处。深夜，挂钟已经悄过十一点了，她在家里焦急地等待着。电话打了好几个也没人应，最后还是  
那些狐朋狗友接起来的，说Dianna喝了好些酒，醉得东倒西歪。她只得匆忙披上外套，抓起钱包和车钥匙，第一百零一次从酒吧把女人接回来。Dianna醉得真不轻，Taylor快扛不动她了。更别提她还在不老实地动手动脚，丝毫不顾这是摩肩接踵的酒吧，似乎想立刻扒掉Taylor的裙子把她就地正法。

等到Taylor好不容易把车安稳地停在车库，摸出钥匙拧开门锁时，身后的醉鬼一个踉跄把她压在了玄关里，只用一只手便把她的两条胳膊固定在墙上。弥漫着浓烈酒精气息的舌头暴躁地撬开她的嘴唇，发情时的信息素也钻入她的鼻子。即便交往了两年了，这是Taylor第一次见到如此失控的Dianna，失控到让她感到惧怕。她觉得她的手腕被攥出红痕了。她挣扎着抬起头来，然后倒吸了一口冷气——女人原本焦糖色的眼珠，此时早暗得如一汪浑浊的沼泽。Dianna已经完完全全被情欲控制住了。

进入的那一刻，Taylor疼得蜷起了身子。她不在发情期，蜜液完全不足以润滑，何况Dianna丝毫没有做前戏的打算。Omega的力气如何能与Alpha相提并论？更别提是发情期的Alpha。Dianna的手来到哪里，哪里就留下了淤青。Taylor拼命忍着尖叫，还有那近乎是强暴般的野蛮抽插。她又流了血，这甚至超过了初夜的痛楚。

最最令她害怕的是，Dianna似乎有猛烈的想标记她的欲望。在她们刚开始交往的时候，Taylor便明确地提出来过，她暂时不愿意被标记。Dianna也表示同意。虽然中间有过在腺体上的吮吸，但都没有真正咬破皮肤过，而且那带来的致命快感能让她每次都潮吹。可是今夜，当Dianna又一次叼住她的后颈时，她感到一种非同寻常的来自灵魂底层的战栗。Omega天生的直觉分外敏锐地告诉她，Dianna是要动真格的了。

无法抑制的原始恐惧在Alpha的犬齿凑近那块最脆弱的皮肤一刻上升到了顶峰，Taylor觉得浑身上下每一根汗毛都立了起来。就在那一瞬间，她忽然爆发出一股惊人的力量，不知是从何处而来——但她挣扎着扒住床头，使劲往前一窜，脱离了腰上的把握。然后她翻了一个身，趁着Dianna惊愕的功夫，用膝盖猛地顶了她的命根子。

“混蛋！你说…说好了不标记的！”她满脸泪痕地叫着，却发现自己的声音都在颤抖。

这一踹让Dianna的酒醒了一些，同时也大大激发了女人的怒火。Taylor用床单裹着自己逃到了客房，喘着气拧上门锁后，她靠着门板缓缓坐下，用手捂着濡湿的脸颊。肉体和精神双重痛苦的夹击快把她逼上崩溃的边缘。门外，她能听见盘子和碗摔在瓷砖地上劈里啪啦的清脆声响，像锋利的爪子一样挠过她的心脏——以及Dianna不绝于耳的破口大骂，骂她是个不知羞耻的荡妇，只知道吃Alpha精液的小婊子，像她这样的母狗应该扔到大街上，被路过的Alpha任意操，操到她失禁，操到她怀孕，操到她昏迷。

然而，Taylor一点也不后悔，因为这压死骆驼的最后一根稻草终于断掉了她的所有情愫和留恋。尽管第二天早上，等Dianna清醒了之后，看见满屋的狼藉和床单上已经干涸的触目惊心的血迹时，又是悔恨又是懊恼又是自责，跪下来哀求她留下，甚至痛哭流涕地指着天发毒誓。但Taylor仍旧干脆利落地收拾好了所有包裹，头也不回地拖着箱子离开了这个家，如果这儿曾经是她家的话。

这一段恋情对她的影响还是很大的，以至于她换了一个城市，换了一个职位，为了摆脱Dianna在她身上留下的烙印，她全心全意地投入了工作中，努力让自己的思绪没工夫停留在其他事物上，尤其是爱情相关。在二十八岁这一年，她已经在洛杉矶拥有了一座复式的小公寓，账户上六位数的存款，和市面上能买到的最仿真的Alpha信息素按摩棒。

街角开了一家小小的甜品店，这是她在情人节那天注意到的，就在她每天上下班的必经之路上。店里有流露着森林气息的木质桌椅，尾柄上刻着星星和独角兽的小铁勺和小铁叉。玻璃柜里整整齐齐地排着一块一块精致的蛋糕和水果挞，盛在圆滚滚的白色瓷碟里。屋外的招牌上用七彩的水粉颜料写上今日份的咖啡种类，透着一股快活劲儿，如同雨后划过的虹霞一般温暖。

Taylor第一次走进店里，正是因为被上面所写着的菜单名而吸引。她推开门，房檐上挂着的玻璃风铃发出清脆的声响。

“欢迎光临！”她听见了声音，却没看见人。

“你好，我想知道，「黑夜中闪烁的风信子」和「回忆里的秋季银河」都是什么？”Taylor疑惑地歪着头，指着外面竖立着的招牌。

一串爽朗的笑声从面前的柜台后传出。接着，一个带着厨师帽的毛绒绒的棕色脑袋钻了出来，鼻尖上还有一点面粉的痕迹。“对不起呀，我没有写清楚。「黑曜中闪烁的风信子」是加了威士忌的焦糖玛奇朵。「回忆里的秋季银河」呢，是巧克力鲜奶油卡布奇诺。”

Taylor微微地吸了一口气，她自己都没有注意到——因为小厨师的眼睛，她从来没有见过如此纯粹的绿色眼睛，像宝石一样澄澈，像森林一样广阔。

小厨师站起身来，在围裙上擦了擦手，“真是不好意思，我还没准备好。您瞧，营业时间是七点半，您是今天的第一位客人。”

Taylor看了看表，现在才七点零五，她习惯了早点出门。“啊，打扰你了，那我先出去吧。”

“不用不用！一点也不打扰，我动作快得很呢，我妈就总担心我把家里的碗和盘子打碎。您想喝点什么吃点什么都可以，请随意点。”

Taylor皱着眉头研究起菜单，最终她决定要一杯「回忆里的秋季银河」和一份「小熊和松鼠的百宝箱」——蜂蜜榛果千层蛋糕。

“这些有趣的名字都是你取的吗？”她饶有兴致地问道。

“是的，我从小就喜欢给各种东西取名字。”小厨师一边搅拌着咖啡一边回答，“我管我的狗叫亨利·亚尼·阿贝尔·勒戈夫爵士，管我的猫叫露西娅·罗曼·奥赛斯·雅克琳娜小姐，那时候我们在学法国历史。等到学古代文明时，我的房间成为了美索不达米亚平原，我姐姐和我妹妹的房间分别是新月沃地和波斯海湾，家里的两座洗手间则是幼发拉底河和底格里斯河。”

Taylor扑哧一下乐了，“哇，你有姐姐和妹妹？”

“没错，我们家最不缺的就是女孩。我有一个姐姐和两个双胞胎妹妹。就是苦了我爸，哪个公主叫他他跑都跑不赢。”

Taylor微笑着摇摇头，“我只有一个弟弟，我一直想要一个姐妹呢。”

“好啦，这是您的「回忆里的秋季银河」和「小熊和松鼠的百宝箱」。”小厨师转过身，把新鲜的蛋糕和热气腾腾的咖啡递给她。Taylor从手提袋中拿出钱包。正准备结账时，小厨师忽然蹲下身，从柜台里掏出一袋用透明糖果纸包裹好的爱心形状的小饼干，“这是送给您的，不用钱。”

“那怎么行，第一次光顾就让你免费送我东西。”

“不不，您千万别客气，这是我自愿送给您的，”小厨师向她展现了一个露出八颗牙齿的笑容，“今天是情人节，祝您情人节快乐。”

Taylor抿着嘴，忍俊不禁地伸出手，“谢谢你，但我已经有好几年一个人过情人节了。”

小厨师的神情似乎十分惊讶，“真的吗！像您这样美丽的女士，身后应该有排成长队的追随者才对。”

“追随者的确不少，但都没有让我心动的。”

小厨师信心满满地把饼干放进她的手里，“这个样子呀，那您吃了我做的魔法饼干，一定会遇见您命中注定的另一半的！”

慢慢地，Taylor逐渐习惯了每天早上来这里捎上一杯「泡沫的奥菲利亚」或者「云端热气球」，要不便在下班后享受一块「雨霁后的雪色山峦」。她也逐渐和小厨师熟识了。她知道小厨师的名字叫Karlie，她们家所有女孩的名字都是以K打头的。小厨师今年二十三岁，比她小五岁，她的姐姐已经结婚了，两个妹妹在上大学。姐妹中她和Kimby的关系最好。小厨师是在洛杉矶长大的，她是大海，浪花与沙滩的孩子。烘焙是小厨师的爱好，她从小的梦想便是开一座甜品店，并且为里头的甜品起上千奇百怪的名字。白天她在店里工作，晚上编写代码，她在大学里读的是计算机工程。代码和甜点，这两件八竿子打不着的事物，在小厨师身上竟然融合得如此完美。

“在洛杉矶这样的大都市里长大，是种什么感受？”

一个早晨，在门口还未挂上营业牌子的店铺里，当小厨师为她端上来新创造的苹果杏仁粒甜甜圈——「嘉年华的套圈游戏」，让她帮忙试吃的时候，Taylor好奇地问道。

“一年四季有享受不完的阳光，和享受不完的堵车，”Karlie摸摸口袋，递给她一把锃亮的小叉子，“在街上能看见各种肤色来自各个国家的游客，经常有人用各种口音向你问路。”

“我能体会这个，”Taylor叉起一小块甜甜圈，含糊地点点头，“纳什维尔的交通比洛杉矶的好多了，在路上往往开很久也见不到人，倒是奶牛和羊比较多一点。”

“哇噻，我们可是完全相反呢，”小厨师咧开嘴。她拉出椅子，在桌子对面坐下，“每次校车路过农场我们都激动得不行，全部挤到窗户旁边趴着看，好像牛啊羊啊鸡啊都是只存在在图画书上的动物。”

Taylor的双颊上也露出两个酒窝，“你一定会喜欢纳什维尔的，那是一座十分悠闲的小城市，和洛杉矶很不一样。我们家有一座小农场，我爸爸妈妈现在还住在那里呢。我们养了牛，羊和小鸡……”

Karlie伸出一只手，轻轻地搭在她的手上，“我也觉得我会喜欢纳什维尔的。有一天，如果有可能的话，我想和你一起去。”

厨房里的柔和的黄色灯光下，小厨师的脸上飘荡着摇曳的碎影。若是仔细看的话，能发现她白净的耳朵尖上泛着浅浅的红晕。但是Taylor的注意力不在这里，刚才的谈话让她陷入了回忆之中。她忽然感到几许恍惚，在纳什维尔度过的童年和青少年时期，似乎那么近，又那么远。哦，还有那些青葱岁月里的恋情……

Karlie张了张嘴，最终却又闭上了。她似乎有满腔的情感想倾诉出来，但完全不知应该从哪里开始，而且她也不愿打破此刻温馨的平静。她便静静地端详着Taylor的侧脸，和那长长的眼睫毛下宛如望着什么遥远的地方的蓝色眼珠。

良久，小厨师把手收了回来，打破了沉默，“你第一次进到店里来，我就发现你有南方口音。”

“诶，是吗？”Taylor稍稍有些诧异，“很少有人这么说，毕竟我来加州已经有好几年了。”

“我听得出来，我的耳朵从小就很尖。我也有加州口音啊。”

“我觉得加州口音很有趣，尾音总是往上扬，仿佛每天都十分开心的样子。”Taylor双手合十，“就像你一样。”

小厨师嘟着嘴，“我也是会有烦恼的。”

Taylor揉了揉她毛绒绒的脑袋，“你有什么烦恼哇，小家伙？”

Karlie还没回答，Taylor低头看了看表，“哎呀，都这个时间了，我得去上班了。晚上回来再见。”她站起身，把椅子推进桌子里，“对啦，「嘉年华的套圈游戏」很美味哦，我觉得可以稍微多加一点肉桂粉。”

小厨师点点头，目送着金发女人急匆匆地推开玻璃门。直到背影消失在街角的拐弯处，她才收回视线。

“我的烦恼就是你呀。”她自顾自地笑了，然后微不可闻地叹了一口气。

小厨师本人，Taylor必须承认，是整座店里最最值得惊叹的，超过了她做出的美味的点心和调制出的可口咖啡。她是这里的主人，是这个神奇的小世界的缔造者。向你介绍菜单的时候，小厨师碧绿的眼眸里会闪耀着光芒，如同春风吹拂过一望无际的麦田，杨柳吐芽，鸟语花香。把包装好的点心递到你手里的时候，小厨师的嘴角会绽放明亮的笑容，如同夏日午后灿烂的阳光，顽皮的小溪跳跃在鹅卵石上，欢快地流向远方。弯下腰来擦桌子的时候，小厨师的栗子色头发会在肩膀上飘扬，如同秋季硕果累累的树林，枫叶纷纷扬扬地在空中飞舞。小厨师的围裙上的面粉印，便是晶莹剔透的小雪花，轻柔地落在Taylor的心间。

望着Karlie在店里来来回回忙碌的背影，Taylor不知何时看呆了神，杯中的咖啡也只喝了两口，渐渐散失了热气。而她的眼中所流露出的温情，是连她自己都没有意识到的。

能和小厨师一起度过四季的话，似乎也不错呢。

在她二十九岁的情人节那天，小厨师向她表白了。Taylor并没有感到十分诧异，她仿佛早已料到了这个。但在打烊后的店铺里，当Karlie烧红着脸，递给她一袋她这辈子见过的最精美的爱心形糖霜饼干，结结巴巴地说出「请和我交往」时，她还是着实惊喜了一番。心里那股冒着泡的小小心动，她无法忽略。

“想让我当你女朋友啊，是有条件的。”她用手撑着下巴，佯装出一副正在严肃思考的模样。

“什么条件？”小厨师蓦地绷紧着身体，明显紧张起来了。

“限你三天时间内做出二百一十四块小饼干，否则别提。”

“…三，三天内…？”果不其然，小厨师当真了，而且还在仔细思考这件事，“可不少呢，让我努力一下……”

她扑哧一下乐了，刮了一下小厨师的鼻子，“傻瓜，逗你玩呢。我愿意当你的女朋友。”

“真，真的吗？”小厨师眼中一瞬间亮起来的光，像璀璨的烟花一样照亮了夜晚。

“真的，”她踮起脚尖，吻了一下小厨师的脸颊，那里留下了一个红彤彤的唇印。

小厨师本人只会咧着嘴傻呵呵地站着，双手来回揉搓着围裙，仿佛开心得说不出话了，“…天哪，我完全没有想到，我已经做好了被你拒绝的准备了。”

“你就总是做着最坏的打算吗？”Taylor好气又好笑地插着腰，“小笨蛋，我一直在等着你跟我表白呢。”

小厨师叫作小厨师，是因为她的年纪比较小，不是因为她的个子小。实际上，Karlie的个子非常高。初次相逢时，Taylor便在心里暗暗感叹世上竟然有这么高的女孩子，自己穿了高跟鞋才到穿平底鞋的她的肩膀。若是赶上那十分偶尔的太阳打西边出来的契机，小厨师穿了高跟鞋而她穿了平底鞋，她会觉得自己简直像一只刚破壳而出的小鸡。况且小厨师不仅个子高，力气也大，整座店里里外外的事全部是她一人打理，她也完全不认为这是件累活。若是让Taylor来干的话，她很确信自己不到一天就筋疲力尽地趴在地上了。但是她振振有词，Omega的体力怎么能和Alpha比呢？

小厨师是一个不折不扣的Alpha。这其实是Taylor困惑了挺久的事，Karlie到底是Alpha，Beta还是Omega？她看人一般是很准的，但在小厨师这里却碰了壁。一开始她甚至怀疑Karlie是Omega。拜托，她如此温文尔雅，体贴入微，这似乎是Omega才有的特质，至少和Taylor交往过的那些Alpha们一点不像。但是小厨师的个子又那么高——受基因限制，绝大部分Omega都是娇小依人的。Taylor自个都算是个例外了。所以小厨师大概是个Beta？这个猜想看起来较为合理。

Taylor最终还是明白了真相。每个月的最后一个星期五，小厨师照例闭店一天，专门用来打理仓库。这次正好碰上Taylor休假，她想找个安静地方修改一下前两天采访的文章，Karlie便邀请她来店里。她们俩一个在店前头工作，一个在店后头工作，谁也不打扰谁——本该如此的，但是当Taylor来到厨房找水喝的时候，忽然听见了一声巨响，似乎有什么东西摔在了地上，吓得她杯子都差点从手里滑落。

“…Karlie，发生了什么？”

Taylor慌慌张张地朝后院跑去。她远远看见小厨师正坐在地上，四周是散落的纸箱和货物。如她所料，小厨师的左腿上有一道伤口，破了皮正微微渗血。而她没料到的是，Karlie没穿上衣，只有一件运动内衣和下身的牛仔裤，大概是为了方便干活。那清清楚楚的六块腹肌，与顺着脸颊滴下的汗水——Taylor只感到自己膝盖一软，快被一瞬间扑面而来的荷尔蒙击倒了。天哪，她完全没有做好心理准备。

“没…没事吧？”她结结巴巴地问着。

“啊，我没事。”小厨师仰起头，“一点小擦伤而已，我去找个创可贴就行了。”

“可我觉得，那不只是一点小擦伤。”Taylor小心翼翼地指了指。

“你不知道，以前我们玩打仗游戏的时候，身上的伤那才叫多呢，好像浑身上下没一块好的。”Karlie摇摇头，又向她绽放出一个笑容。哦天，Taylor觉得自己的膝盖更软了，双腿间的状况似乎更糟糕了。“我妈妈也是十分担心，但是我爸爸总是搂着她的肩膀，说哪个Alpha小时候没不受点伤？没吃过苦的Alpha，长大后怎么能保护好自己的老婆呢？”

那个晚上，Taylor想着小厨师自慰了。她十二岁时关于一个Alpha的幻想，终于在二十九岁时有了一张清晰的面孔。

她希望小厨师的另一个地方也能像她的腹肌一样卓越。

在她们交往了五个月后，一个周末Taylor请Karlie去看电影，Abigail给了她两张免费的电影票。等她们到了电影院后，才发现其他场次早已订满，只剩下一部包含很多成人部分的爱情动作片。后果是还不到一半，两人都是面红耳赤。Taylor自认为经历过大风大浪了，又不是十五岁乳臭味干的小毛孩。然而坐在小厨师身边，那种干干净净不掺一丝杂质的心悸感，让她仿佛又回到了纯洁的十五岁。

她悄悄往旁边打量，Karlie脸红得比她还厉害，仿佛要烧起来了。

「小厨师不会还是个雏儿吧？」这个念头飘过她的脑海。

她的目光无意识地往下移。在昏暗的电影院里，Taylor忽然倒抽了一口气。哦天，她注意到了什么？即便四周都是黑漆漆的，可小厨师的裤裆处那一大块显著的凸起，是她怎么也无法忽视的。厚实的牛仔裤布料都似乎快被撑破的样子。从外观看来，她很肯定那比Emily的要大得多，甚至比Dianna的还要粗上一圈。如果这东西能进到身子里来——

Taylor相信这份想象毁掉了自己的内裤。

后来的日子里，她暗示过许多次，都已经上升到明示的阶级了。但是小厨师这个榆木脑袋，死活也领略不到她想表达什么。每一次Taylor讲起荤段子，Karlie都会害臊地转移话题。每一次Taylor把她的手放在自己的屁股上，小厨师都会不知所措地移开。每次外出约会的场景都无法延伸到床上，顶多是门口台阶上一个深情的吻。哦天——这些事情不应该都是Alpha主动的吗？她已经打破了自己的很多底线了，天知道她也是忍住了极大的羞耻感的！Taylor觉得自己快要抓狂了，小厨师哪儿都好，就是不和自己上床这点十分不好！

她直截了当地问过，你是不喜欢我的身体吗？所以不想和我上床？还装作一副泫然欲泣的模样。她甚至旁敲侧击地打听小厨师是不是有肾虚的毛病。当然——结局是Karlie通红的面庞（她从来没见过那么爱脸红的Alpha），手忙脚乱地为她擦眼泪，和吞吞吐吐的解释。小厨师举着手向天发誓，她爱Taylor胜过一切，包括她的外表，身体和心灵，全部的全部。

“你不知道，我有多，多，多喜欢你。”小厨师双手抱着Taylor的腰，头埋在她的颈窝处，声音闷闷的。

这个Taylor也清楚，她伸出一只手揉了揉Karlie的脑袋。真是把孩子逼急了啊。刚才她只是想激一激小厨师，因为她所给出的那个理由在她看来完全不是理由——Karlie的视线飘忽不定，猛地吸了一大口气，才鼓起勇气坦白道，她怕自己的尺寸太大，会伤到Taylor。

什么？Taylor简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。仅仅是因为这个？她只差没当场说出来，「我就是希望你弄坏我。」

然而她发现，对于Karlie来说这确实是一件严肃的事，而且她是在认真地为此担心。说实话，看着小朋友如此苦恼是挺让人心疼的。所以Taylor暂时放弃了她的欲望，即便她的Omega天性在叫嚣着想被填满。她忍住了，她更希望看见她的小家伙开心起来，或者说充满自信——奇怪吧，Karlie完全有作为一个Alpha自信的原因。她以前有过交往的那些Alpha，哪个不以兄弟的尺寸大为荣？简直是越雄伟粗壮越好，私下里炫耀的全是又约炮了几个正点的Omega。和他们比起来，小厨师简直是正派得过头了。

Taylor自己也很唏嘘，若是告诉二十二岁的自己，她以后会被一个正人君子迷得神魂颠倒，她相信年轻的自己会嗤之以鼻的。那时候她追求的是无拘无束和逃离地球一般的疯狂感，所以才会找上Dianna。其实她一直知道Dianna跟毒品和黑手党都有染，她只是睁一只眼闭一只眼。然而，岁月的沉淀让她逐渐明白，那并不是过幸福日子的平安方式，事实也证明Dianna绝不是合适的人选。

这些她都对Karlie交待了，包括过往的所有历史。原本也没什么好隐瞒的，人都是这么一步一步摸索过来的。小厨师听得目瞪口呆，把她抱在怀里安慰她以后再也不会发生那样的事了。当她含蓄地解释了她和Dianna分手的前一天晚上发生了什么时，那是她第一次见到Karlie愤怒的样子，愤怒到根根头发都竖起来了。她甚至能听见小厨师的牙齿上下摩擦的声音，连体温也仿佛上升了好几度。如果Dianna此刻出现在这里，她很肯定小厨师会一拳上去把她的牙齿打碎。虽然平时Karlie在她面前温顺地像只小猫一样，但在这种状态下，对上一个怒不可遏的小厨师，Dianna能还手的几率不会有多高。

怒火渐渐变成了忧伤。小厨师碧绿的眼眸里蒙上了一层雾气，最后还掉下了泪，Taylor只好把她搂在怀里一下一下顺着背——到底是谁安慰谁呀？她调侃着。这个场面其实挺滑稽的，Karlie比她高那么多，她仿佛搂着一只巨大的泰迪熊。

小厨师抽抽嗒嗒的，连话也说不连贯，“…我好生气，我又好心疼…我不知道原来发生了那么多的事……”

“没事了，没事了，”Taylor亲吻着她的额头，“我已经走出来了。而且，现在有你在我身边啦，我什么也不用担心了。”

“我一定，一定会让你幸福的。”小厨师吸着鼻子，红着眼睛向她保证着。她笑了，捏了捏小厨师的脸颊。

除了幸福，我也想要性福呀。

她不怀疑这个。她相信Karlie能给她幸福，也能给她性福。光从裤裆的尺寸上看她心里就有数了。而且在她们交往第九个月时，小厨师终于同意了让她给她口交。为此她也努力了很久，差不多小半年吧，期间她读了不少心理方面相关的书，也和小厨师有过许多次交谈，对小厨师的创伤了解了大半。Taylor把这视为一大成果，至少说明她的用心良苦颇有成效，小厨师对于向她展现身体这件事更放松了。

但当她褪下Karlie的四角内裤时，仍旧受到了不小的冲击——她想她大概露出了吃惊的表情。这真的比Dianna的还要粗上一圈，或许不止一圈，小厨师甚至还没有完全勃起。

小厨师的脸红得要滴出血，颤抖着的手完全不知道该放在哪儿好，结结巴巴地想要把她拉起来，“果，果然还是算了吧…”

Taylor怎么会让这个好不容易得到的机会跑掉。她干脆利落地伸手握住了很有精神的小家伙（叫大家伙更准确一点），满意地听到小厨师嗷了一声。她努力回忆着许久不曾使用过的技巧。然后，十分自然地撩起了垂下来的金发，别在耳后。

Karlie快被自己的心跳声震聋了，或者描述成被美杜莎之类的魔女看了一眼，僵硬得像是石化了一般。她哪里受过这种待遇，这么多年来她都是和自己的右手过日子。从这点上来看，Taylor的确有充足的阅历嘲笑她乳臭味干，她很感激她没有这么做。

她清清楚楚地看见，Taylor粉嫩的舌头卷住了腺体脆弱的头部。温暖的触觉只停留了一会，她开始反复地刮舔那里，握着柱身的手同时轻柔地上下撸动。然而视觉效果是更具冲击性的。对她而言冰清玉洁的，不可侵犯的，捧在手里怕摔了，含在嘴里怕化了的Taylor，正含着她暴涨的肉棒，像调皮地品尝雪糕似的来回吮吸，偶尔还把它尽可能地吃到嘴里。

射出来的那一刻，她根本没有时间拔出来，高潮降临得太突然了。她那残存的唯一一点控制力让她紧紧攥住自己的衣服下摆，而不是把双手按在Taylor的头上。有那么一会儿，她的意识仿佛跑到了外太空，眼前冒出的都是白色的星星。当她渐渐回过神，因为耳旁传来的阵阵咳嗽声而睁开眼睛时——哦我的天呐，她不知道自己有没有留下鼻血，或是因为巨大的惊恐而瞬间晕倒。

「让女神的嘴角溢出自己的精液，还让她美丽的脸蛋玷污在白浊里，是会被抓去监狱里关起来的吧？」她绝望地想着。

Karlie手忙脚乱地爬去拿纸巾，腿还在仓促中磕在了桌角上，“…对不起对不起对不起，都是我的错…”

“你错在哪里了，说来听听？”

Taylor接过递来的纸。她的确也没料到，小厨师的子弹库存会有这么多，这么浓厚，这么持久，一股一股地顺着喉咙灌进胃里，她甚至来不及吞咽。以前给Dianna口交的时候，她极少允许她射在嘴里，那是她的原则之一。但现在面对小厨师，一切原则仿佛都可以随心所欲地改变。

“我连晚饭也不用吃了，都被你喂饱了。”她特意用手指抹掉鼻尖上溅上的液体，然后极具挑逗性地放入了嘴中，一边直勾勾地注视着Karlie。

“别说了，别说了，别说了…”

她非常确定再这么继续下去，Karlie迟早会因面部充血过多而当场昏厥在地板上。调戏小厨师是她永远也不会厌烦的一件事，她得意地想着。

经过深思熟虑，Taylor终于决定把最后一步的实施定在二月十四号，她三十岁的情人节那一天。选这个日子是有些来头的。首先，这是她和Karlie认识的两周年纪念日，交往一周年纪念日。其次，她还需要再给小厨师三个月的时间让她做一做准备。自上次以来，这三个月里她又为Karlie口交过几次，小厨师也开始抚摸了她的身体。她也给小厨师展现了她的一系列收藏品——准确地说陪她度过发情期的必需品，包括那根放在床头柜里的她最喜爱的仿真Alpha信息素按摩棒。

小厨师十分吃惊，两只眼睛睁得溜圆，“这，这么粗的东西，你也……真的没关系的吗？”

“没关系，”她在小厨师的唇上印上一吻，“我就喜欢粗的，越粗越好。”

她相信自己表现得够明确了，连Karlie这种榆木脑袋也明白她在示意什么了，因为小厨师的视线正在不好意思的四处飘离——小厨师总是被她直白的语言惹得害臊不已。天知道她其实不是直白的人，以往她很少是主动的那一方，只是小厨师实在是太迟钝了，她觉得如果自己再不出手的话，这个恋爱得谈到天荒地老。尤其是她内里的Omega本能，如此长时间的忍受简直是折磨，看得见却吃不着，她饿的很呐。

不过，不管小厨师有没有准备好都没有太大关系，因为Taylor打算拿出杀手锏了。不要误会，这一招她以前从未使过，实际上连想都没有想到过。还是Abigail提出来的，她对好友的性福生活，或者说不性福的生活感到非常关心，于是便灵光一闪地鼓起掌，神神秘秘地建议Taylor这么做——在快到的时候，把Karlie约到家里来约会。重点是，不使用任何抑制剂。

Taylor在电话这头吸了一口冷气，因为她们两个深深了解此举可能带来的严重后果。作为Omega，她们自十二岁开始上生理卫生课时便被一次一次地告知，没有性生活的Omega在发情期时必须使用抑制剂，除非有一个值得信赖的Alpha能陪他度过，否则，Omega可能会因天性得不到满足所带来的巨大空虚感而痛苦而死。是真的，痛苦而死。

Abigail从小就是这样，总是有各种天马行空的点子。但这次似乎有些太天马行空了。Taylor倒不怀疑Karlie是一个「值得信赖的Alpha」，只是这里的「值得信赖」指的是能把她渴求的那玩意儿捅进来，并且拥有强大的体力和肾功能。

过了最初的惊愕后，她冷静下来，仔细思考着这个提议。冒险是冒险，然而她对自己信息素的透射力有一定的信心。以往的经验告诉她，Alpha们抵抗不了自己的信息素，每次她发情Dianna都跟疯了一样。更别提偶然提前，整个酒吧的Alpha差点像丧尸一样一层层地把她堵在角落的那一次，最后还是Dianna抱着她杀出重围一路冲回的家。小厨师是正人君子，同时也是一个不折不扣的Alpha。Taylor决定相信直觉。

但是当她轻轻触碰着二月十四日的日历时，她看见自己的手指正在微微颤抖。一大早她就起床了，激动和兴奋混杂着紧张和焦虑使她无法镇静地待在床上。上一次她如此心神不宁似乎还得追溯到十二岁，当她在游泳馆的Beta更衣室里远远望着那个她连名字都记不清的九年级Alpha男生脱掉浴巾去洗澡。

Taylor从床上翻身下来，一边揶揄着自己。那天大概也从某种意义上奠定了她人生的基础吧——对巨大的Alpha生殖器的追求。

洗漱完毕后，她去厨房吃了两片面包填填肚子。接着她打扫了屋子，整理了房间，甚至清洗了食材，稍微准备了一下晚餐——与此同时努力忽视着身体里那股越烧越旺的火。上个星期她已经把家里能找到的全部抑制剂放到了Abigail那儿保存，做大事就要做绝，不留后退之路。她其实也没有后退的打算，这对她而言说是梦想成真更为贴切一点。天知道她把那根仿真Alpha按摩棒插进小穴里时，幻想压在自己身上的是Karlie有多少次。为这一天的来临她等候太久了。

她计划好了一切，唯一没计划到的，是二十五号公路今天下午发生重大追尾事件，连带着导致了一号公路和周围好几条公路严重堵塞。

三点过去了，四点过去了，五点过去了。与时间一同消逝的是Taylor的衣服，无法忍受的燥热使她难耐地扒掉了所有的外衣，只剩下一层薄薄的黑色蕾丝内衣——仅仅是因为她混沌的大脑没有闲暇思考如何解开那繁琐的丝带与搭扣。她的身体笼罩在汗水里，金发一缕一缕粘在额头上，如同刚从水池里打捞出来一般。早前她的确洗了个澡，她把自己泡在了冰冷的浴缸里。但是不行，完全不足够，体内的火仿佛是要把她吞噬得连渣都不剩。

然而最最令人煎熬的，是那茫茫无边的巨大空虚感。滚烫的爱液在两腿之间泛滥，属于Omega的本能像是狼一样复苏，裸露在外的皮肤不知何时变得如此敏感，空气的拂过都能激起一连串的鸡皮疙瘩，渴望着更加粗暴的对待。没有任何办法能缓解一丁点，甚至她最大最好的按摩棒都做不到。她哆嗦着翻了一个身，想拉开床头柜的抽屉，却失望地发现她连如此细微的力气似乎都失去了。

天哪，她从来不曾试过在没有抑制剂的陪伴下度过发情期。如今她总算明白了，为什么大家会说这是一件危险的事。「…否则Omega会因天性得不到满足导致痛苦而死」，初中生物老师在讲台上掷地有声的告诫，此刻忽然清晰地在她耳边回荡着。这辈子头一回，她发誓她以后再也不会做如此冒险的举动了。

等到敲门声终于响起的时候，Taylor觉得自己已经快死在床上了。她挣扎着想回应，钻出嘴的却只有几声气若游丝的嘤咛。她只得庆幸，她今天所做的最最正确的一件事，大概就是在倒完垃圾回来后没有把门锁上了。

门被轻轻推开了，Karlie毛绒绒的脑袋探了进来，“真是太不好意思了，都七点钟了才到，我带来的食物也都凉了。下午的堵车实在是太恐怖了，听说是二十五号公路上发生了车祸。我……”

小厨师的话没有结束，说到一半就戛然而止了。她手里提着的袋子也咚的一声砸到了地板上，却毫无要捡起来的意思。她的拳头垂在身体两侧，攥紧了又松开，松开了又攥紧。一边紧咬着牙关，鼻翼不自觉地扇动，似乎是想吸进去什么甜蜜的味道。

Taylor很是想调侃一下小朋友的，只可惜如今根本没有这个闲暇。她用最大的努力颤巍巍地伸出一只手，“过，过来……”

“我…不…”Karlie紧张地直摇头，“Taylor，你，唔……是不是发情了？”

这不废话吗，Taylor十分确定现在满屋子都弥漫着她的信息素了。“嗯…”

“不，不行…”Karlie仿佛快要恐慌症发作了，即便她的裤裆中间已经有撑起一座伟岸帐篷的趋势，“我一定会伤着你的……”

Taylor简直想大骂她白痴。这个榆木脑袋，难道她真的忍心放任她像教科书中说的一样「痛苦而死」么？她咬咬牙，都到这种关头了，她只能坦白事情的真相了。

“别害怕，我是故意的…”

“什么？”Karlie的耳朵明显竖起来了。

“我是故意的，我没有吃抑制剂。”望着Karlie急忙跑向储物柜的身影，她气若游丝地补了一句，“没用的，我把所有抑制剂都放到了Abigail那儿了。”

“为，为什么啊？” Karlie充满着疑惑地转过身。她的脑海里忽然响起了一盏小小的铃铛，她似乎有点明白了。

“还问为什么，大笨蛋，”Taylor顿了顿，她算是把她所有的矜持都一股脑儿丢掉了，“为了让你操我啊。我们交往了整整一年了，你都没有和我上过一次床。”

“今天你不用戴套，我有做避孕措施。”她使劲撑起一边身子，向呆呆的张着嘴的Karlie勾了勾手指，然后虚弱地靠近她的耳边，“我告诉你，你要是再不干我的话，我就跟别的器大活好的Alpha跑了。”

她很高兴Karlie没有让她重复第二遍。

除了坚持做很多前戏这点让她稍稍有些急躁。

Karlie耐心地解着黑色蕾丝内衣上一层一层的丝带与搭扣，丰满雪白的乳肉在完成的那一刻瞬间跳了出来。香甜的味道肆意弥漫，除了Taylor的信息素，还有一种皮肤自带的气息，甚至比信息素还要叫人迷醉。薄红色的尖端颤巍巍地挺立着，散发出美味的召唤。

小厨师张嘴含住了一颗，品尝着绵软且富有弹性的触觉。她张开嘴，把浅浅的乳晕也一起含进了嘴里，吮吸的力道越来越强。她用舌头刷着硬涨的乳头，感受它在舌尖上被挑逗得更涨更硬。Taylor像一只鱼一样弓起身子，狠狠顶着床垫，把自己的胸部往Karlie嘴里送。她从背后拖出小厨师的一只手，抚在自己被忽视的另一侧胸口上。小厨师立即忠诚地握住跳动的乳肉，手指全部陷了进去。

一阵阵酥麻入骨的呻吟陡然提高，Karlie觉得自己的头皮一瞬间都快炸了。

“…不够，不够、还要…”

Karlie抚摸着Taylor汗湿的金发，哑着嗓子安慰道，“很快了，公主，得让你先适应一下，以免把你伤着。”

Taylor在心里倒吸了一口气，小厨师从来没有用如此低沉的声音和她说过话。她甚至感到自己又湿了一点。

Karlie的手慢慢往下移，顺着脊柱中间的缝隙，一直来到被两片臀肉深藏起来的沟壑里，仅仅是在最浅的地方，都已经能感受到湿气，分不清是汗水还是浸润出来的蜜水。她的指尖继续入侵，膝盖也顶开了Omega的双腿。

湿热的缝隙不断散发出潮湿而甜美的气息，大量的信息素蒸发出来。Taylor放纵着自己诱惑她的Alpha，亲吻她的唇角，她的耳朵，抚摸她的脖颈，用脚尖磨蹭她的脊背。她能清晰地感觉到，那个能喂饱她，带给她愉悦和满足的粗大性器，早已高高翘起，隔着裤子的束缚，正火热地顶在她的小腹上。

Karlie掀起了她身上仅剩的内裤，极快地把它褪到了腿根。Taylort配合地抬起腿，湿透的内裤从上到下划过洁白的皮肤，不禁让她怀疑起自己到底是失禁了还是只是情动。小厨师的另一只手试着探入了潮湿的小穴里，媚肉们立刻欢叫着和她打招呼，热情地缠绕着拥抱她，蜜糖一样粘稠的液体则顺利地浸染在她指尖上。难以言喻的快乐让Taylor哆嗦着几乎无法自控，她像一只鸵鸟一样埋在女朋友胸前，却因迷失在好闻的体香里而失控地亲吻着小厨师的胸口和肩膀。

“…快给我…要你的大肉棒，要你的结…要你、进来操我……”

Karlie忽然直起身子，双手撑在枕头的两侧。Taylor眨着蒙着一层雾气的蓝色大眼睛，迷茫地望着上方。小厨师的脸颊泛红，她在猜测那是因为羞涩还是喷薄而出的情欲。不过那原本清澈翠绿的眼眸，如今的确是如晕染了墨水一般变得暗沉无比了。

“我会给你你想要的，宝贝。可是你得先答应我，如果你承受不住的话，一定要拍我的背让我停下来，好吗？”

过了半晌，Taylor才混混沌沌地点点头。她并非真的听进去了小厨师在说什么，或许更多的是被她脸上那副认真的表情震慑到了。

Karlie轻轻地握住Omega挺翘的臀肉，“那我开始了，公主。记住，千万别忘了呼吸。”

进入的那一刻，泪水仍旧像断了线的珠子一般从Taylor的眼角滚落。即便她以为她做好了足够的心理准备，可是天哪，Karlie实在是太、太、太大了——她甚至才刚刚探进去一个头。她绝对会被撑坏的，她有一种整个人被牢牢钉在肉棒上的幻觉。Taylor仰着脖子，从下巴直到锁骨的绝美曲线一览无遗。她无意识地张开嘴，鼻子里发出微不可闻的喘息，甚至连呻吟都呻吟不出声了。口水从无法合拢的唇齿间溢出来，顺着嘴角滴滴答答地晕湿了枕头。

小厨师的动作停了下来，大手不知何时来到她的身后，一下一下抚摸着她的背。Taylor顺着引导，慢慢地平复着呼吸。一瞬间，她竟不知是痛楚还是疼到极致的欢愉更多一些。不属于自己的物什埋进体内，异样的触觉汇集在一起直直冲向大脑。小腹内巨大的压力直逼喉头，仿佛透不过气一般的紧迫。等回过神的时候，穴肉不由自主地收缩着想要合拢，可是被硬挺的性器阻止着。那脆弱的组织被另一个异构体残忍地蹂躏，却不断散发出快乐，也极大地缓解了烧灼感。

进入的那一刻，Karlie忍不住哆嗦了一下。电流般的快感一刹那流窜着经过全身，Taylor内里的高热几乎快将她融化掉。光是想象着被这样柔软潮湿的小嘴彻底包裹住，她的仿佛就要炸开了一样。

“唔…太紧了，宝贝…放松点。”

“是你…嗯…！不要…哈…好大…呜…不行…会……”

Karlie把肉棒稍稍拔出，在穴口附近浅浅地戳刺着，几个尤为敏感的突起被反复撞击，尖锐的快感霎时间膨胀到每个角落。甜腻的叫声终于飘荡在了房间里。

“那，那里……”

“快进来…啊…Karl…给我……”

Taylor带着哭腔的声音软软糯糯地响在耳边，还有她灼热的吐息。Karlie张了张嘴，喉咙里一阵干渴。

她低头吻去了Taylor的泪珠，接着猛地一挺腰，腺体终于破开层层软肉冲进深处。缓慢而不容抗拒地开始抽动于那紧窄的方寸之地。火烫的坚挺摩擦软肉，一寸一寸地往里贯穿，一下一下地戳刺红肿的肉穴，抚慰着充血的胀痛。肉棒搅动里面的蜜露，快速的进出让那里更灼热了，每一次都有蜜水被挤得迸溅出来。耻骨相撞的声音在清冷的二月份的夜晚里听起来格外清晰。

透过眼前蒙着的雾气，Taylor能隐约看见自己小腹上淫靡的凸起。她的胸部紧紧贴着Karlie的胸部，赤裸相对的两人似乎在此刻从未有过的紧密贴合在了一起。小穴里每一片皱褶都被生生撑开，每一个敏感处都紧密地贴在肉柱上，紧窄的蜜洞完全被填满。冠头紧顶住柔嫩的子宫口，粗长的腺体在紧窄的蜜洞中温柔地缓慢摇动，接着猛地向外抽出。仿佛闪电炸裂在脑海里，她彻彻底底地晕迷在旋涡里。

“嗯啊…Karl…快…唔慢一点…哈……”

小厨师的手指捏住右边的乳尖，掐紧向上拉扯，跃动的乳肉像是小白兔一样慌乱地跳动着。另一边的乳尖则被含入口中，亲吻着，吸吮着，啮咬着。

“喜欢吗？嗯？”Karlie含糊不清地问，“喜欢我这样对你吗？”

“喜欢…啊喜欢你…干我……”Taylor满足地绷紧了身体，上半身几乎全部离开了床垫，只剩后脑勺还抵在枕头上。

Karlie将Taylor的双腿挪到肩膀上面，时而浅出深入，时而深进深出，刻意大幅度地刺激的那敏感的花心，使得Omega娇媚的呻吟不绝于耳。

“如你所愿，公主。”她喘着粗气道。

狰狞的腺体缓缓抽出，小穴内壁的嫩肉也被带出翻转。硕大的蘑菇头已经退到洞口，再一次的狂暴攻击蓄势待发。Taylor的整个背已经弓了起来，Karlie爱不释手地抚摸着女朋友姣好的身体曲线，指尖掠过之处激起一片涟漪。她贪婪的注视着她们交合的地方，两片软嫩的花瓣被采蜜的棍棒撑得绽开，无力地被挤迫向两边。小红豆充血翘立，淫靡的水光不断渗出，宛如饱受雨露的滋润。

Taylor几乎要软成一滩水化在Karlie身下。她扭动着身体迎合小厨师的戳刺，让那粗大的性器能够顺利地在紧实的甬道中抽送，尽兴地刺激花心顶进子宫。口中溢出的呻吟越发撩欲诱人，甚至变成失声的细细尖叫。

“太快了…Karl…！太快了…快…唔好满…喜欢…慢一点……”

小厨师每一次都以能把她挑起来的力气一样重重撞击在脆弱的宫口上。那地方又颤抖着张开了，饥渴地呼唤着被喂饱。面对着粗大的肉棒，它似乎本能地明白那是什么，几乎瞬间流下了口水。大量晶亮的蜜液被冠头勾了出来，流得到处都是，剩下的则被随之而来的粗暴动作打成了泡沫。

“呜…太…太满了……”

“Karl…哈啊…不、不要了……”

Omega的内里湿润又温热，Karlie忍不住重重一顶，坚硬的头部挤开了层层叠叠的穴肉，抵在了花心深处。宫口迫不及待地张开一点，紧紧咬住尖端最敏感的地方。湿天鹅绒似的细毛在柱身上扫动，仿佛无数张小嘴开合着舔舐她的腺体。每一下都舒服得令她想放声尖叫。

Taylor的呻吟近乎破碎，Karlie抽插得越来越快，她几乎要软成一滩水化在床上。这是怎样绝妙的快感，一下把她抛上云端，一下将她沉入大海。她不自觉地挺着臀部配合着小厨师，来自基因的天性强迫她的身体渴望精液，宫口因此也越发频繁地开合，像要榨出肉棒里面所有的汁液似的。她的身体摇晃得如同一片无助的落叶，几乎歇斯底里地抱紧身前的Alpha。

来自灵魂深处的热也快要把Karlie焚烧殆尽了。每一下的戳弄都像是要冲进子宫里，她甚至有刺穿身下这个Omega的奇妙感觉。Taylor吸着她，绞着她，媚肉充血到了极致，支撑肉壁的肌肉也全部绷紧，等待着被高潮冲毁的那一刻。大股蜜水喷洒在肉冠上，嫩肉不停地吮嘬顶端的沟槽。Karlie被吸得腰眼酸麻，她咬着牙关，拼命克制着自己，想抽出深埋在女友体内的性器。

出乎她意料的是，脸上已经露出被玩弄到失神表情的Taylor，此刻却忽然用虚软的双腿努力夹住她的腰，即便大腿根还在猛烈地抽搐着。

“呜……Karl…不要拔…射进来……”

她再也没有力气了，肉穴从僵硬到痉挛大概只经过了短短几秒钟，排山倒海般的高潮瞬间淹没了Taylor，灭顶的战栗从小腹内灼烧至心底，把她整个人都焚毁成灰烬。Karlie听着女朋友无法抑制地发出甜腻又高亢的呻吟，整栋楼的住户都能知道她是被谁操得如此餍足。而她的意志力也再无法承受堆积的快感，硕大的结终于膨胀开来，把蜜穴的入口堵得满满当当。前方的孔穴里喷出炙热的精液，立刻被紧咬着的宫口一滴不剩地吸了进去，一股一股的浇灌在孕育生命的温床上。

小厨师射精的时间格外长，结卡在她们之间，将两人牢牢地连接在一起。Taylor被那生龙活虎的汁液撑得发涨，肚子里塞满了温暖的种子，灌得几乎鼓起一座小山峰。灵魂却快乐得顾不上感到难受，身体仍旧在幸福地抽搐着，一边无意识发出愉悦至极的尖叫。闪电噼里啪啦地在眼前炸开，她晕迷在漩涡里。

有那么一会儿，Taylor觉得自己似乎昏过去了。等她恢复意识的时候，小厨师的结还没有松开，精液一滴不漏地盛装在子宫里，烫得她心脏都满足得快爆炸了。燥热感暂时退去了，粗大的性器仍旧深深地插在自己酸胀的肉穴里，她甚至能感觉到上面根根凸起的青筋。不止是小穴，她的四肢都累得仿佛刚打过一场战争似的。

Karlie的胸部正挨着自己的后背，她原来瞧着着流口水的腹肌，此刻也贴在她的腰上。两只大手绕到前面，温柔地搂着她的小腹。

半晌，她听见那熟悉的软软的加州口音响起，“…昨天晚上，我做了二百一十四块小饼干。”

“…诶？”她没有料到初次情事后，小厨师的第一句话会是这个。她露出了稍许惊讶的表情，接着脸颊上又绽放出两个酒窝，“是吗？”

“嗯，”Karlie郑重地点点头，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了蹭Taylor的脖颈，“你说做出来你才答应当我的女朋友。”

“你还记得呀，小傻瓜，那时我是在跟你开玩笑呢。”

“你说的每句话我都记得，”Karlie眨了眨眼睛。在Taylor看不见的地方，她咽了一口唾沫。她的心脏跳得有点快，不仅因为她和Taylor紧密连接的下体，更多是因为她计划着接下来要说的事。

Taylor往小厨师的怀抱里靠了靠，她有好久没有享受过这般温存了，“你的大肉棒，我很喜欢哦。”

“是…是吗？”Taylor知道，Karlie脸肯定一瞬间红的像苹果一样，“没，没有弄疼你就好……”

“我喜欢疼，”Taylor亲了亲小厨师的手背，“我想让你粗暴地对待我。”

正在此时，抵在宫口的肉棒恰巧射出一股热液，随即被馋嘴的肉穴从内部接应了入侵。Taylor酥媚地呻吟了一声，然后软绵绵地捶了Karlie一拳，“讨厌，你干嘛啦。”

“我，我…我不是故意的…”

Karlie嗫嚅着，Taylor却格格地笑起来，“你啊你，我看你全世界的Alpha里，要数你最爱害羞了，”感觉到小厨师连手都不知该放哪儿好了，她忍俊不禁地叹了口气，“这样下去你可怎么办啊，以后还要不要生孩子了？”

不等Karlie回答，她自己先自言自语地补上了，“反正生也是我生。你喜欢男孩还是女孩？嗯…我的话想要女孩子，不过家里有两个公主的话，你怕是更忙不过来了。男孩子也不错呀，虽然小时候我总是嫌Austin烦，但其实有个弟弟我还是挺自豪的。”

Karlie的心跳得更快了，她甚至怀疑Taylor能不能听见那震耳欲聋的砰砰声。她的脑海里按耐不住地蹦出一个又一个画面，结是如何从腺体根部显现，热烫的白浊液体如何冲刷着媚肉，生命的种子如何毫无保留地喂给那张咬住她的小嘴。Taylor说她喜欢她的大肉棒，她也喜欢她紧致的蜜穴，只不过她的耻度让她不好意思说出来罢了。更何况，Taylor还提到了孩子？能和Taylor养育一个属于她们自己的孩子，有着棕色的头发和蓝色的眼睛，或者金色的头发和绿色的眼睛，也许还不止一个。天哪，这美好得她都不敢相信。但是，如果Taylor答应她的请求的话……

Karlie似乎在思考些什么，Taylor本来想转过身捏一捏小厨师的鼻子，像往常一样调戏一下她，却因为腿间被限制了动作，于是改为了捏一捏小厨师的手指，“说起来，一次做那么多小饼干，你卖的出去吗？”

Karlie摇了摇头，“我没打算卖，我想送给顾客。”她又咽了口唾沫，不知为何，Taylor觉得小厨师看起来有些紧张的样子，“为了，嗯…为了纪念一件事。”

Taylor抬起疲软的胳膊，努力做出一个夸张的扶额动作，“哪儿有像你这么笨的店主，整天对顾客这么慷慨，还要不要赚钱了？”她嘟起嘴佯装愠怒的样子，却没能绷得住，“不过呀，你当初要是对我这个顾客不慷慨的话，八成也是追不到我的。”

Taylor闭着眼睛，和Karie初遇时的一幕幕在她脑海里旋转上映，她如宝石一样澄澈的碧绿眼眸，她绽放着灿烂笑容的嘴角，她在肩膀上飘扬的栗子色头发，还有她围裙上晶莹剔透的小雪花。那时候的她自己也不会料到，有一天她会躺在小厨师的身下尖叫，只差喊她爹地求她来操自己了。

她的确没有想到，小厨师在床上是如此生龙活虎。看起来没什么经验，实践起来的本事可令她欲仙欲死。啊，和Karlie结婚这个主意也很不错呢。就是小厨师这不开窍的脑袋，谁知等什么时候才能开窍向她求婚。她绝对不怀疑小厨师会是个超棒的妈咪，她从小就盼着以后有一天能当妈妈呢。她们的孩子会有棕色的头发和蓝色的眼睛，或者金色的头发和绿色的眼睛，而且体力倍儿棒，只要不遗传她那可怜的运动基因就行。

Karlie仍旧充满怜爱地搂着她的小腹，仿佛在呵护着那里可能出现的一个小生命。“我有…一个情人节礼物要送给你。”

“是什么？”Taylor打趣道，“我以为你的大肉棒就是情人节礼物了。”她很快接了下去，以免小厨师臊得又不会言语了，“嗯…是那二百一十四块小饼干吗？我可吃不了那么多呀，你这样是会把女朋友撑成一个大胖子的。”

“不是的，比那个要好。”Karlie顿了顿，她的呼吸从后面轻轻地抚在Taylor的脖子上，“三月份你休春假的那一周，我们来一趟去Big Sur的公路旅行吧？”

“…诶？”Taylor开始没反应过来，而后惊喜地张大了嘴，“哇噻，去Big Sur！公路旅行！真的吗？我都不敢相信！我盼了好久了，这真是个最棒的惊喜Karl！”她其实想转身吻上她的唇的，但她激动地把手放进了小厨师的掌心里，“谢谢你！天哪，你肯定攒了很久钱吧？”

“还好，大概几个月，”Karlie尽量描述得没有那么夸张，她低下头亲了亲Taylor的耳后，“为了你什么都值得，公主。”

Taylor差一点呻吟出声，耳朵后侧是她为数不多的一个敏感点之一。她不知道小厨师知不知道这个秘密，或许有所察觉。然而她咬住了嘴唇，因为她还没有问完她的问题，“唔…这就是你刚才说的，做了二百一十四个小饼干要纪念的那件事吗？”

Karlie忽然抱着她坐了起来，搂住她的腰把她转了一个圈，让她面对面地坐在自己怀里。这回Taylor没能忍住喉头的呻吟，这太刺激了，小厨师的性器还深深地嵌在她的身体里呢，她似乎能听见那血液流动巨大的脉跳声。

但她没来得及嗔怪，Karlie脸上严肃的表情使她噤了声。小厨师抿着唇，鼻尖上挂着几滴汗珠，深邃的绿色眸子直直地看着她，如同汪洋大海一般。一瞬间Taylor觉得自己似乎沉溺在了其中，无法呼吸。不知为何，那一刻，她仿佛从里面读出了很多感情——悸动，紧张，兴奋，害怕，更多的是无法言喻的柔情。

Karlie牵起她的手，包裹在了自己宽厚的掌心里。小厨师的手有一些颤抖，热呼呼的像一只小火炉，从内到外温暖着她的身体。不止是身体，她曾经受过伤的心也被这个如太阳一般明亮开朗的女孩一点一滴治愈了，那些少年与青年时代留下的疤，在这两年七百多个日日夜夜里，被小厨师一点一滴地种上了花朵，原先的不安与恐惧，也被翩翩起舞的蝴蝶代替了。

Taylor低下头，注视着她们相扣的十指，然后抬起头。她无比灵敏的Omega直觉告诉她，她一生中非常关键的一个时刻要到来了。

良久，等Taylor觉得过了一个世纪后，Karlie开了口。她说得很慢，一个一个字宛如经过了认真的考虑排着队伍吐露出来。平时活泼的调子，此刻围绕着庄重的氛围。和她的手一样，小厨师的声音也在轻微地颤抖着，不仔细听是发现不了的。仿佛远在天边，然而又近在眼前。

“…Taylor，宝贝，当房檐上挂着的风铃叮叮铛铛地敲响，你推开门，走进我小小的店里的那一刻起，我就知道我在等的人是你。我爱你试吃新出的甜点时眼里闪烁的光芒，我爱你说我傻时努力踮起脚尖来揉我的头发，我爱你出门约会前要花三个小时决定穿红裙子还是蓝裙子，我爱你在跳蚤市场的小摊位间雀跃地跳来跳去。我爱你为我弹奏吉他时动情的歌声，以及你指腹上淡淡的吉他弦留下的痕。我爱你在睡觉前总要和我道一声晚安，我看见你的短信才会安心，尤其是在你加班的时候。我爱当你感到难过时，我是第一个你愿意倾诉的人，而我第一个想到的也永远是你，Kimby都比不上。她一边嘟着嘴吃醋，一边整天催我赶快把嫂子领回家。”

“我爱你因为你就是你，你是这个世界上独一无二的存在。我被堵在高速公路上五个小时的中间，脑袋里想的全部是你的容颜，你的眼睛，你的笑声，你兴奋和着急的时候拽着我衣角的可爱样子，你占据了我所有的心绪。与此同时我紧张地思考着，等我站在你面前时，我该怎么对你说出这些话。我从来没有像今天一样这么急着想见你，因为当你下定决心要与一个人共度余生时，那么你就会希望余生尽早开始。”

Taylor呆呆地凝视着Karlie，她微微地张着嘴，却什么也说不出来。她仿佛忘记了自己的声音。

“今天是二月十四日，是我们认识两周年，交往一周年纪念日。但我向你保证，以后，这一天还会成为一个更为重要的纪念日。”

“你觉得一起烤饼干、吃晚餐、逛公园、看电影这个主意怎么样？在我们活着的时间里，一直一直。”

Karlie温柔地捧起Taylor的脸，用大拇指轻轻抹去了湛蓝色的眼眸里滚下的泪珠。

“Taylor，公主，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 写下结尾的最后一句话时  
> 我都快把自己甜哭了呢hhh
> 
> 请一定记得回Lofter上评论哦！


End file.
